


A Dead Man's Face

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Bingo Fill, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Gen, Headcanon/outline format, Hydra (Marvel), Propaganda, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Whumptober 2020, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but only partial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: The Winter Soldier knows that he was once called Bucky Barnes, and had a childhood friend called Steve Rogers.The Winter Soldier knows that Captain America is his enemy and the enemy of everything Hydra stands for.The Winter Soldier now knows that Captain America is the type of man - monster - who would use the face of Bucky’s dead friend as a weapon against him.But he will not falter; he has a mission.For:Whumptober 2020 - day 19 - Mourning loved oneStar Spangled Bingo 2020 - “I thought you were smaller”Bucky Barnes Bingo - K1: In memoriam
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Whumptober 2020





	A Dead Man's Face

The Winter Soldier project was one of Hydra’s greatest collaborations, and greatest successes. Every part was necessary to support the others, but when faced with the ultimate test, their creation outperformed their wildest expectations. And it all started with simple scientific curiosity.

See, Hydra had this fancy new mindwiping technology which they were just itching to use. And it would be perfect for the Winter Soldier project, where the only so-far successful trial subject of their supersoldier serum has inconvenient loyalties. There is just the slight complication that all the previous test subjects of _that_ procedure have also died. 

The data suggests that the serum should prevent the Chair from completely frying his brain, but do they really want to take that risk? Not to mention, if the wipes overflow into other types of memory, they still might end up with a supersoldier with the communication, motor- and self-care skills of a toddler. And they really can’t be bothered dealing with that.

Instead, someone sits on the over-enthusiastic mindwipe developer, and they come up with a different plan. They still use the Chair, but on a much lower setting, only erasing Bucky’s recent history - back to his capture at Azzano - and fading and distancing his other memories, leaving his childhood mostly intact. This leaves him confused but conscious, and receptive to more mundane brainwashing methods.

In another universe, the Winter Soldier is a puppet; controlled by trigger words, no less a weapon than the guns he carries. In this universe, he is a willing Soldier, shaping the world because he _knows_ – with every fibre of his carefully-crafted being – that their cause is just.

The Winter Soldier knows that he was once called Bucky Barnes, and had a childhood friend called Steve Rogers.

He has fond memories of boy and young man, fragile and stubborn, observant and reckless, and so full of life and fire. He remembers growing up and leaving his friend behind as he went to war. He doesn’t remember, but he knows that Steve followed him… and he died, a casualty of ‘Captain America’.

The Winter Soldier knows that Captain America is his enemy and the enemy of everything Hydra stands for.

The Captain sacrificed himself to stop Schmitt’s grand plan, but Hydra is not so easily defeated. The Winter Soldier has spent the past decades helping to reshape the world from the shadows. Now Captain America has returned – a legend brought back to life – threatening all they have achieved. He knows that the world must be protected from his destructive ‘heroics’. No-one else should have to lose their friend to his campaign.

The Winter Soldier now knows that Captain America is the type of man - monster - who would use the face of Bucky’s dead friend as a weapon against him. The type of man who would research his opponent and call out a long-discarded name in a bid for sympathy, exploiting every weakness.

But the Winter Soldier knows that a weapon can only wound if you let it touch you. Anger smouldering, the Winter Soldier – Bucky Barnes – seals away the beloved memories. He will not falter; he has a mission.

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **BBB fill details**  
>  Title: A Dead Man’s Face  
> Collaborator: LBibliophile  
> Square Filled: K1 - In memoriam  
> Ship: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: Winter Soldier, brainwashing, partial amnesia  
> Summary: The Winter Soldier knows that he was once called Bucky Barnes, and had a childhood friend called Steve Rogers. The Winter Soldier knows that Captain America is his enemy and the enemy of everything Hydra stands for. The Winter Soldier now knows that Captain America is the type of man - monster - who would use the face of Bucky’s dead friend as a weapon against him. But he will not falter; he has a mission.  
> Word Count: 530


End file.
